


Backroom

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been thinking about this since the moment Derek walked up to him and bought him a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backroom

He was older, but that didn’t stop Danny from following him to the backroom of The Jungle. The room was already filled with the sounds of sex, Danny’s eyes straying Derek for only a moment to see the couples engaged in various acts. They found an unoccupied corner of the room and Derek pulled him in for a heated kiss before pushing down on Danny’s shoulders.

Danny willingly went to his knees, looking up at Derek as he slowly undid the man’s belt. Derek’s fingers brushed against Danny’s cheek, thumb running across his bottom lip. Danny sucked on it for a second, giving Derek a taste of what was to come.

He got Derek’s jeans pulled down and his mouth watered at the sight before him. He leaned in for a taste but Derek stopped him. “Right pocket.” Danny dug into Derek’s jeans and pulled out a condom. As he ripped it open, he noticed it was strawberry flavored and smiled, quickly rolling it onto Derek.

Danny leaned in again, moaning as he finally wrapped his lips around Derek. He had been thinking about this since the moment Derek walked up to him and bought him a drink. Derek fingers gripped Danny’s hair as his eyes closed and his head fell back against the wall, a groan falling from his lips.


End file.
